liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Pteranodon!
"Pteranodon!" (The Small Lie That Expanded Too Much, "Fukurami Sugita Chiisana Uso", ふくらみ過ぎた小さなウソ) is the eight episode of Stitch!-''The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure''. It first aired in Japan on December 8, 2009, and in English on February 10, 2012. Plot The episode starts out on Izayoi Island, where Pleakley is treating Stitch, Yuna, Sasha and BooGoo to some cookies shaped like what he considers to be endangered species. Stitch eats mostly all of them, but Pleakley stops him from eating a Pteranadon-Shaped cookie, which Sasha says is extinct. Just then, an explosion occurs upstairs, and Jumba comes falling down. He states that he was trying to make a new evil invention, but ended up making a pink Good Deed Tracker. Since Yuna already has one, they all decide that Sasha should have it. The two girls are excited, now getting the chance to be in contact with each other. Sasha then gives Yuna a special keychain that she made herself, and Yuna loves it. Stitch wants to join in on the fun, but Yuna and Sasha tell him that it's a girl thing. Yuna then suggests that Stitch play with BooGoo instead, leaving him upset. In town, Officer Suzuki is hanging up clothes, but due to a strong gust of wind, one of his clothes blows away into Mr. Honda. Both are caught by surprise and Suzuki chases after Honda. At Yuna's house, Yuna starts to gaze at the new keychain, thinking it's the best thing she's ever gotten. Stitch then runs in with his own accessory he made himself, and wants to trade it with Yuna. Yuna declines, much to Stitch's disappointment, and then Sasha calls. Stitch wants to talk to Sasha, but Yuna bumps him out of the room, due to it being girl stuff. After Stitch leaves, Yuna finds out that the keychain is starting to fall apart. Downstairs, Stitch is complaining about girls, and Jumba says that they are much different from males, getting Pleakley to wish he were a girl. Yuna tries to fix the keychain, but it then slips off, and Yuna screams, getting Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley's attentions. They all head upstairs, and Yuna is trying to hide away the broken keychain. She opens the door, and all three are wondering what is wrong. Yuna says that she had a bad dream, but Stitch doubts it, since it is the middle of the day. He then notices that the keychain is gone, and Pleakley then spots a little chicken with what appears to be the keychain. They all go after the chicken, leading them outside. Yuna tries to tell them that it wasn't the chicken, but Jumba and Pleakley are convinced. Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley then all start to chase after the chicken, much to Hämsterviel's delight. Though he doesn't know why the keychain is so valuable to them, he believes that it may hold the power to unlocking the ultimate power in the universe. Reuben doubts it while Hämsterviel tells Gantu to hurry up on the new invention they will use to terrorize the humans. Gantu states that it will take time, but Hämsterviel, impatient, wants it to be done now. He then slips off of his chair, destroying the invention, putting them behind schedule. Meanwhile, Yuna continues to try to get through to everyone, but Jumba and Pleakley tell Stitch to show the chicken no mercy. Stitch then chases the bird into a bush, but when it comes out, a pelican takes its place, flying into the air. Jumba throws Stitch towards the pelican, but he can't catch up and falls to the ground. They all start to chase after the bird, Pleakley talking about how great it must be to have wings, and Yuna starting to think that things are getting too much out of hand. Everyone then enters town, where they all split up. Mr. Honda then approaches Pleakley, and asks where the fire is. Pleakley says that there is no fire, but a bird came and snatched Yuna's keychain. Mr. Honda thinks that it is a fiery bird that Pleakley is referring to, and starts to panic. Mr. Honda then tells Penny and her gang about the situation, and a whole rumor spreads around that a fiery bird came in and attacked Yuna. Stitch searches for the keychain in a doghouse, but is then attacked by the dog. Rumors are then starting to be spread about the dinosaur, and Jumba and Pleakley inform Stitch, who already knows. Everyone then starts to go after the Pteranadon, and Yuna sees that things are totally whack. Just then, Jumba arrives with a vehicle, and they tell Yuna to get in because they are going Dinosaur-Hunting. Pleakley starts to worry about the dinosaur, but then starts to think about all the fame and fortune he will get if he caught it. Yuna tries to tell everyone the truth, but they are all too intent on catching the dinosaur. Hämsterviel is now getting impatient, and wants the invention to be done. Gantu then tells Hämsterviel that it is complete, and everyone will tremble before them. Everyone continues to drive as they look for the Pteranadon, but Stitch tells Jumba to stop near a cave. Jumba tells Stitch that he should have went before going on the hunt, but Stitch senses something. Meanwhile, Kenny leads Ted and Marvin on the hunt. Marvin is scared while Ted thinks that it is all a hoax. Just then, they all see a giant Pteranadon in the sky, and start to run away. Kijimunaa comes out of a tree and screams upon seeing the Pteranadon. Later, Stitch, Yuna, Jumba and Pleakley are all on foot now, but then see everyone running away. Kijimunaa tells Stitch about the Pteranadon before Sasha then comes, panting from running. She tells Yuna that she was able to find her using the GPS on the Good Deed Tracker, and was worried about a dinosaur on the loose. Yuna is about to divulge the truth, but they are interrupted by the sight of the Pteranadon, much to Yuna's shock. They all then hear a laugh, and Stitch recognizes it as Hämsterviel's. Hämsterviel, Gantu and Reuben all then come down, demanding for the keychain, being denied by Stitch and getting Sasha confused. Yuna feels awkward about the situation as an argument between Stitch and Hämsterviel breaks out. It ends when they see the bird Stitch was chasing with the keychain in its beak. The villains fly after it, and Jumba then forms a battlestation for everyone to use. With it, they blast apart the Pteranadon, but Hämsterviel gets away with the keychain, claiming that he now has the key to the ultimate power in the universe. Kijimunaa questions this, but Stitch says that it is just a desirable accessory. Yuna then decides that it is finally time for the truth. She tells about how it broke, and that she was nervous about telling Sasha because she might get mad. Sasha forgives Yuna, and promises to make a new one, while Yuna promises not to make things too extreme next time. Stitch, Yuna and Sasha all then say "Meet one's cousins forever", all good now. Meanwhile, Suzuki is starting to wonder where his clothespin from earlier could have gone, since it has somehow disappeared. In space, Hämsterviel holds up what is revealed to be the clothespin, and starts to wonder how to use it. He then pinches Gantu on the nose, and while yelling in pain, Hämsterviel thinks it is a sign. Reuben thinks it to be ridiculous. Later on, Yuna gets a call from Sasha, who says that she has just made a new keychain. Experiments *Reuben (625) Yokai *Kijimunaa Errors *After Yuna gets Stitch out, she says that the keychain is starting to come loose, but it is perfectly fine. Technically, she was the one who broke it, since she was fiddling with it so much that it fell and broke. *When Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley come upstairs, Yuna's window is closed. In the next scene where Pleakley spots the chicken, the window is open. *It is impossible for Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley to all fit through the window and get out. *It is unknown where the chicken (and a turkey from the Original Dub) went before the pelican came and flew away. *If Mr. Honda thought that there was a fiery bird on the loose, he would have spread a rumor about a Phoenix, not a Pteranadon. *The keychain is only picked up by Yuna and is never seen again. *When Hämsterviel shows the "keychain", it looks nothing like the keychain. Trivia *This is Season 2's first half-episode. *This episode was cut down for time in English. *The lie that Yuna tells and reveals at the end is similar to how Huck Finn lied to Jim in The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. *From this episode on, Sasha now holds her own Good Deed Tracker until "Son of Sprout". *Deleted Scenes from the Original Dub: **BooGoo eating the Pteranadon Cookie after stopping Stitch from eating it. **Hämsterviel being shown to see Yuna with the keychain, therefore wanting it, and the scene in the English Dub was really Gantu preparing the Pteranadon instead of telling Gantu to get ready to leave. **Stitch chasing after the chicken was extended into him chasing the chicken into a bush, then chasing after a turkey, and then the pelican. **Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley all running after the pelican is extended. **Stitch looking for the keychain at the Fruit Manager's house before moving onto the doghouse and running up a pole to get the pelican, all placed before Pleakley tells Mr. Honda about the bird. **Ted and Marvin thinking about the Pteranadon before Penny runs off, wanting a big scoop on this. **Yuna and Penny bumping into each other, Penny telling Yuna about the Pteranadon before running off. **Kenny having an imagination of capturing the Pteranadon and then getting adored by Sasha. **An imagination of Pleakley getting married to his perfect girl. **Stitch's stop at the cave is explained. Here, bats come out and attack everyone before the scene moves on. **Penny coming to Stitch, Yuna, Jumba and Pleakley with a camera before Sasha arrives. ** Penny is present in the Japanese Dub when the Pteranadon appears. However, upon hearing Hämsterviel, Gantu and Reuben from within, she leaves, no longer interested. **Stitch throwing a rock towards the Pteranadon Robot, causing the ship to rock back and forth. **Yuna revealing the broken keychain, and Sasha showing that she was worried the whole time for Yuna. She still forgives her, though. **Sasha has no dialogue in the Original Dub. She just presents Yuna with a picture of the new keychain. **Stitch trying to get the Good Deed Tracker from Yuna, but loses a point afterwards. Category:Stitch! Episodes